We Have To Stop Meeting This Way
by bonesfan05
Summary: AU: B&B live totally different lives but keeping running into each other...and they keep falling into bed.
1. Chapter 1

_So let's set up some background here for everyone…_

_Seeley Booth isn't with the FBI. He works for a private security firm, is still fresh out of the Army and is in the beginning stages of his gambling habit. He has not met Rebecca and is currently single. _

_Dr. Temperance Brennan, or Bren (or Tempe) for short, is just coming off a long doctorate program and is trying to make a place for herself in the anthropological world. She is single and has no intention of rectifying that in the near future. _

November 17, 2005

"So…" The bartender set the group up with another round. "Any plans for Thanksgiving?"

There were a couple of 'going homes' or 'to the girlfriends' but other than that the consensus was a sequence of grunts. Holidays always gave them a certain level of pissiness.

Among the group of eight or so men was a man by the name of Seeley Booth. He was tall, but not too tall, had sun perfected skin, a grin that made you weak in your knees, and charm enough to get the spots off a cheetah. He was smart, religious on Sundays and brought up to treat all women with the utmost respect. A perfect catch really. Except for one thing.

"Hey Seel," Sean Marshall lightly slapped his shoulder to get his attention," you want to play some pool?"

"Sure," he answered quickly. "You must be in the mood for another ass beating."

Yes, Seeley Booth was almost perfect, except for the thing that had began to keep him awake at nights and eat his entire income the day he got it. Seeley Booth was a gambler. In more ways that one.

.

Shivering in the cold November wind, newly _Dr. _Temperance Brennan hitched her light jacket around her body as close as she could get it. Not being prepared for the quick decline in temperatures she hadn't packed the appropriate heavier clothing in her suitcase.

Shivering again she spotted a bar across the street still open at the late hour. Clutching her satchel close to her body she jogged across the street and entered, happy to feel the warmth roll out the door.

It definitely wasn't the cleanest, or dirtiest for that matter, bar she had ever been in, but the place was well lit enough to make her not want to run to the hills…plus she was starving.

The bar was practically empty so she chose a seat near the far end by the door and grabbed a menu from the stack.

"What can I get you?"

"Hello," she greeted the man behind the counter. "Do you perhaps have any hot cider?"

"This look like Knotts Berry farm?"

"I'll take that as a no." She looked at the draft handles a few feet away. "Miller light please."

He nodded then went to the bar to get her drink. He brought it back with a thick head on the top and sat it atop a coaster in front of her.

"You want anything else?" he asked her, more politely this time. Maybe it was because she had slid her coat from around her shoulders, or shook the ponytail from her hair, but whatever it was; his attitude seemed to come full circle.

She scanned the menu again quickly, trying to find anything that might not kill her in the near future.

"I'm guessing you don't have anything meatless."

"It's a bar, babe. Beer and wings is what we do," he replied smugly.

"Fine," she relented. "Boneless and as hot as you can make them." She had inherited her father's need for spice. And while in Rome she might as well do as the Romans, or eat, as they did.

.

"Admit is Marshall," Seeley boasted sinking the last ball into its respective pocket easily," you just can't beat me."

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath watching the ball sink out of sight. "How many games does that make now?"

"I've lost count my good man," he replied flipping his invisible cigar. "Now pay up."

Sean Marshall pulled the twenty from his pocket and slapped it onto the green felt. "I hate you man. This is _the _last time I'm playing with you."

"You keep saying that," Seeley sang, tucking the bill into the pocket of his dark jeans.

"Well this time I mean it," Marshall laughed.

"Uh huh. Why don't I use my winnings and buy us another round."

Seeley headed to the bar, high on his win and cocky in his attitude. Winning always felt good and being a winner felt even better.

"Another round my good fellow," he told the bar tender cheerfully. He noticed the very cute girl sitting at the bar alone. "And another for her too."

"No thank you," she told him politely. "I'm only having one."

He shrugged," suite yourself."

"I will thank you."

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she ate. Beautiful was hardly the word to describe her. Gorgeous. Hair that met her shoulders, skin just the right shade of peach, not a stitch of make-up and it made her look better.

"Have we met?" Yes, it was the worst line in man's history but he just felt he needed to talk to her.

"No," she answered simply. "If we had met, I'm certain I would remember you. Why?" She titled her head ever so slightly and he had to fight the urge to want to put his tongue in the small dimple in her neck.

"Nothing I just thought, maybe, we'd met before. But no matter." He stuck his hand out. "Seeley Booth."

She looked at his hand as if she was confused on the gesture, but slowly she reciprocated and they shook.

"Temperance Brennan."

"Temperance, wow. That's a mouth full."

"Pardon me?"

"I just mean…it's unique. I've never heard it before."

"No more _unique_ than Seeley I suppose," she replied shortly taking a sip of her own beer and moving her plate aside.

"You got me there." Ouch.

"So Seeley, what is it you do?"

"I work for a private security firm."

"Oh. That must be interesting work."

"I guess you could say that," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "We contract out to places, people who need some muscle and make sure no one busts a cap in their ass."

Now that line got him laughs before but this girl, she wasn't having any of it.

"I don't think I know what bust a cap in their ass means."

He chuckled softly. "It means tries to shoot them, but it's kind of an umbrella term for killing."

"So you work for politicians and such?"

Why did she find this so interesting he wondered? Normally he could just flash a smile and flex his muscles and that was all the conversation he needed. This one, she actually wanted to talk about something.

"Yeah mostly politicians, some minor celebrities. No big deal really." His beers came and he gathered them between his fingers. "It was nice talking to you Temperance. Have a nice rest of the night."

"Yes, thank you. You do the same."

Bren watched him go back to his friends. He was greeted warmly by the group and it was obvious to her, a studier of people and cultures, that he was the dominant male in the group. The alpha male if you will. He took presence when he entered a crowd, which would be obvious to a blind man. People noticed him.

He was interesting to her the instant he spoke. The way he tried to charm her with his cheesy pick-up line, his smooth smile, the grace he used to hold himself. She found that fascinating. It was rare to find such a fine specimen nowadays. Well, at least out of the Congo.

.

"Who's the chick?" Marshall asked accepting his beer and bringing it to his parched lips. "She's hot."

Seeley shrugged as he sat down next to his friend. "Her name's Temperance."

"She's-" Marshall was cut off by the sight of the same woman headed their way. "Oh shit man, she's coming over here."

"What?" He whipped his head around.

"Don't look you dumbass!"

But he couldn't help it. The second he caught sight of her it was over. She was walking with confidence and stopped right in front of him.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hello again." She looked at the vacant chair between the two men. "May I?"

Both men stuttered and reached for the chair at the same time. Seeley gave his friend a death glare and Marshall quickly backed off.

"Please." He held it out for her. "It's all yours."

"Thank you."

"Sure. Temperance this is Sean Marshall. Marshall, Temperance."

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Yeah…you too. I mean nice to meet you. I'm gonna…" he pointed in the direction of the pool table. "Nice to meet you."

The pair watched the dumbfounded Marshall head to the rest of group shooting pool and throwing back shots.

"Well that was a little odd," she commented. "Is he always like that?"

Seeley chuckled. "You could say that."

She turned back to him. "What do you mean?"

"He's only like that around very beautiful women."

"Oh." She felt a slight flush rush her cheeks. "Well I'll take his stuttering as a compliment then."

"Yeah," he laughed," most definitely." He took another long drink of his beer. "So what can I do for you?"

Now came the hard part. She wasn't just to come out and say I find you fascinating that would be weird. But she found she wanted to know more about this man. His tendencies, his habits….what he looked like without a shirt. (That's science too you know)

"Well we never really finished our conversation and I just thought, if you wanted to that is….I'm a forensic anthropologist." She could meet dignitaries and heads of state but put her in the same room as a good looking man and she was drooling on herself and slurring her words. Smooth.

"Wow." He sounded very impressed. Then he laughed nervously. "I have no idea what that is."

"That's alright, most people don't. I study people."

"So it's like psychology," he inferred.

"What? No. It's nothing like psychology. Psychology is a soft science full of guessing and hypotheses. Anthropology is looking at someone and knowing where they've been, what they've been through. I can look at a set of bones and know exactly how that person died…for instance."

Part of him was impressed as well as a little creeped out. But what won out was his curiosity.

"Really? You can look at people and see where they've been?"

"Sure. I can look at a bone and tell if it's ever been broken and at about what time in their life, look at element levels and tell where they grew up and recently in a small village just outside Argentina I was able to tell a man had several children with his sister."

"Ew," he said laughing," but still pretty cool. So what made you want to get into that? It seems like a job not many people fill out on their _what I want to be when I grow up _papers."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means, why anthropology?"

"Oh. Well during my undergrad I helped out on archeological dig and they found some what they thought were bones so an anthropologist was called in. I was able to help him during his time there and I liked it very much so when I returned to school I checked into it."

"And the rest is history."

"Pretty much. So what about you? How did you get into securities?"

"Well that is a very complicated story," he told her. He offered her another beer while he ordered his own and she refused.

"I like complicated. My life is nothing but complicated."

He laughed again. He couldn't believe how beautiful this woman was, sitting here talking to him about his job. He never talked to them about this stuff. Truth be told they barely got past names before they were falling into bed at whatever hotel he was staying at.

"Okay here it is. At 18 I joined the army, at 21 I re-upped. When I got out at 27 I had nothing else to do and this job kinda fell in my lap. The pay is pretty good but everything else is pretty sucky. Although seeing other parts of the world has its perks."

"Yes, the desert can be hard on a body of it isn't used to it," she agreed.

"Pardon me?" He coughed hard to get the beer from his throat. "Who said anything about the desert?"

"Isn't that where you just arrived from? I can't pinpoint a location thought."

"How did you know that?" Was he drunker than he felt? Had he told her he

just got back from a two month stint in the sand?

"The coloring of your skin suggests harsh, constant sunlight. May I?" She held out her hand.

"Sure." He held out his own for her to take.

"See, here." She pointed to a rough patch. "You didn't hydrate your skin enough while you were away. The sand makes fine cuts in the skin if you aren't used to it. I suggest some quality lotion perhaps a couple wax treatments."

"I'll think about it but I can't guarantee anything. So you can really tell all that from my rough skin?"

"Although I don't usually work with flesh, yes, I can."

"Hmm, pretty cool. It's a good thing you can't read my mind."

"Mind reading is impossible."

"Right. Good thing anyway."

There was a cheer from the direction of the pool tables and both turned to see what the noise was. The rowdy group was cheering on Marshall shooting balls from behind his back. Seeley felt the pull of the tables calling him back to them but kept his attention on the woman sitting next to him.

"You want to play?" she asked him.

"…nah," he said with a shake of his head. "I think I'd rather sit here with you."

"So you're from here?" He had to turn his back on the game to completely block it out but it just gave him a better view of her beautiful eyes and warm smile.

"Uh huh. I'm lived in Chicago since just before I turned sixteen. You?" She helped herself to the peanuts on the table and after breaking the shell she popped them into her mouth.

"Philly."

"So you're here for work?" It was an open ended question on her part for more than one reason. The first being, if things went according to the plan forming in her head she wouldn't have to bump into this man at the laundry mat.

"Two more days then off to Utah of all places." He too grabbed a handful of nuts and began cracking the shells. "So you're home from work?"

"Only for a week then I'm going overseas for a few months to consult on a dig."

They both nodded as they finished their nuts, not really sure what else to talk about.

Seeley cleared his throat to break the silence. "So can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She scratched her neck nervously.

"Why did you come over here to talk to me?"

How should she answer that? I noticed your nice ass as you walked away? Maybe that was a bit too upfront.

She shrugged nonchalantly, trying to play the whole thing off as she had nothing better to do.

"I just thought you might be an interesting conversationalist," she finally decided on.

"Right. Is that why I could feel your eyes on me the whole way back here?" He motioned his finger from the bar to the table.

"I was not!" she denied.

"You totally were but hey, it's cool." He leaned in closer. "I think you're smoking hot."

She could feel his warm breath, which amazingly didn't reek of beer, on her neck and up to her ear.

"That would imply I'm on fire," she said with a slight stutter trying to form a more rational thought.

"You are." He nipped her earlobe with his teeth. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yes please," was all she could manage to get out.

The longer the night progressed the colder it became and the pair hailed a cab quickly. Giving the driver his hotel Seeley pulled Tempe into his lap and latched his mouth onto hers. She met him with equal vigor sliding her tongue across his lips, demanding entrance.

"Damn baby," he laughed. "Slow down. We got all night."

But she didn't slow down. She fisted the collar of his heavy shirt and held it in a tight grip as she ground herself into him. Seeley guided her hips over himself and held her steady as she found a mutually agreed rhythm.

The cab came to an abrupt stop forcing them closer together before pulling them apart. They came eye to eye as he kept her from hitting the partition and they smiled at each other. They both wanted this. Temperance dug some money from her purse and tossed it to the cab driver as Seeley held the door and waited for her.

Inside the hotel they parted long enough to get into the elevator and onto his floor.

"I didn't plan this when I came into the bar," she assured him. "I don't just pick up strange men."

"I believe you," he said as he kissed her again this time backing her against the wall.

"I just find you an exquisite male specimen."

"Uh huh." He slid his hands under her blouse and around her torso so he could grip her back, digging his fingers into her pliant flesh.

"Is this something you do frequently?" she asked.

He pulled back to look in her eyes to judge what she was asking him. "Sex or one nighters?"

"One night," she clarified. "Not that I'm judging I'm asking because being the specimen you are it seems you would have many female suitors."

"I'm sorry but…what?" He let his hands fall as he stepped back. "I've had a few one night stands, yeah, but who hasn't? I'm sure you have too."

"Of course. I'm an attractive person and I haven't been not able to please one of my partners yet."

"Rule number one," he held up his finger as he moved closer. His hand wrapped around her waist and he pulled them flush. "No talk about other partners. This is all about you and me. Got it?"

"Got it," she repeated as she captured his mouth again. "Any other rules," kiss," I should know about?"

"This isn't school," he chuckled, unbuttoning her blouse easily then sliding it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Her skin was just darker than the pale pink of her bra and he couldn't keep his hands from running to the globes of her breasts and grasping them softly. She held herself firm under his caress as he pressed his lips to her collar bone and as his hands left her top and moved to her jeans clasp.

"Wait," she breathed as the snap came undone. "This is far too one sided." Taking his shirt she pulled roughly until his was bare chested in front of her. His muscles, barely visible in the dim light of the cheap room, called out to her so she traced her fingers over his chest, down to his abs, then to the button fly on his own jeans.

"Damn your hands feel good on me," he panted as she explored more of his torso.

"Your body is magnificent," she complimented pausing at a dip in his abs. "Whatever workout regime you use is definitely working."

"All part of my job," he grunted hoisting her into his arms and turning towards the bedroom. She let out a feminine giggle that shot straight from his spine to his groin. He held her firmly against his body as he kicked the door open with his foot then back shut again with his heel.

"Now," he smiled down on her as he dumped her onto the bed," it's time to get this gorgeous body of yours out of these clothes."

Stripping her was the easy task compared to waiting to bury himself deep inside her. She was making all the right noises that made him want her so badly he ached.

"Yes," she moaned as he slid the last leg of her jeans off. Her underwear, pitch black and not matching her bra at all, stayed on as he climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. Her fingers found purchase in the flesh of his back and she scraped her short nails over his skin causing him to shutter.

"Tickle?" she teased doing it again.

"Not even close," he practically growled back attacking her mouth and throwing her legs over his hips. He ground himself to her, both still underwear bound, teasing her with his cock.

"God get inside me," she begged as he pushed himself back down on her.

"I gotta get, fuck, a condom," he remembered quickly.

"In my purse," she told him.

"I thought you didn't plan this," he chuckled dryly pulling it from the floor and handing it to her.

"It's sexually irresponsible to always depend on the man providing protection," she replied logically. "Plus," she grinned wide," this way I can use my favorites." She held up several options for him.

"Jesus Christ it's like CVS in there," he said looking into the small bag. "What's the difference?"

"Ribbed, lubricated-"

"I think you're lubricated enough," he teased.

"Good point." She put the option back in her purse. "Then it's between the ribbed and the-"

"Who cares, just choose one," he growled impatiently.

She simply placed the rest of the condoms back into her purse, keeping out the one she wanted to use. Ripping it with her teeth, he belly laughed when she spit the little piece of foil from her lips, she handed him the opened package enthusiastically.

Giving a little grunt he rolled the condom over himself and tossed the wrapped behind him.

"Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were-_oh!_" He finished her sentence by burying himself deep inside her.

"Oh is right," he agreed sliding out slowly then pushing his way back in. "Holy mother you're tight." He paused long enough to let the implication form in his head and pause his motions. "You're not a…are you?"

"A what?" she panted, clearly annoyed his making small talk and screwing her.

"Virgin?"

"Would a virgin be carrying around four varieties of condoms? There are exercises a woman to do to stay conditioned, I happen to practice them."

"Ok, good, just checking." Then he drove home, hard this time, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly.

"There," she moaned absent mindedly. "Oh yes there."

He hitched her leg up higher practically pressing her knee into her neck so he could get a deeper angle of penetration.

"Deeper," she begged. "Deeper."

"Any deeper," he said thrusting in hard," and it'll come out your ears."

"Fine," she replied shoving his chest hard causing him to fall back on the bed and subsequently under her. Her hair fell in her face but he quickly pushed it back.

"Like the view better from down there?" she asked.

"Definitely." Her breasts heaved in front of him, her smile wide and her cheeks a deep shade of pink. He pulled her down for a searing kiss as she began to move. She rocked hard as he thrust up and they both moaned in unison.

"That feels so good," she whispered against his lips.

"You feel so good," he corrected. His hands wandered her back then into her hair as she continued to ride him.

"Yeah baby, come on," he encouraged. "I'm getting close, please tell you're close."

"I'm close," she confirmed. Her nails dug into his chest leaving half moons in the skin as she quickened her pace so they could come together.

"Yes, come on." He gripped her hips tightly as he met her thrust for thrust. "Come on, come for me."

She let out a cry as she came on him, stilling her movements and collapsing on his chest. He huffed through her hair covering his face.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"Yeah…wow."

She rolled off him taking the sheet with her to cover her body. "That was really good."

Now limp and spent he did the same and covered himself. "Yeah it was."

"Sorry if I hogged all the control," she blushed.

"No don't be. It's nice to not have to do all the work," he laughed. She could see him under the sheet removing the condom and tossing it on the nearby waste basket.

"Well I guess I should, uh, go." She sat up holding the sheet to her chest and began searching for her clothes.

"Already?" he asked looking at her strangely. "You don't' have to go now. You're welcome to stay." He ran his hand down her arm slowly causing all the hairs on her arm to stand up under his touch.

"I really don't see the point though," she replied softly.

"Well for one thing," he said sitting up so they were eye to eye. "The night doesn't have to be over yet."

..

_So what do we thing? Play it or pitch it? I found I really like writing AU; it makes me work harder as a writer. The premise of the story is they are going to keep running into each other, crossing paths, all over the world. Reviews are like drugs, you can't get enough!_


	2. NYU

_Twelve weeks later, NYU_

"And that concludes today's lecture."

She watched as nearly a hundred graduate students began packing their laptops and notepads away and began shuffling toward one of the three exits at the top of the stairs. She was guest lecturing for three days on the forensic applications of anthropology for her good friend and colleague, Dr. Ann Miles.

The students had seemed receptive and eager to learn; at this point in your degree they had to be, but it did give her a sense of relief that she was well received. Packing her own belongings she checked her watch again and reminded herself she didn't have long before she was to meet some friends over in the entomology department.

"Dr. Brennan?"

She turned to see a small, mousy girl in her early twenties shuffling from one foot to another.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hi. Uh, my name's Daisy. I was in your lecture, which was wonderful by the way, and I was wondering, well, some of us were wondering if you would like to join us for a drink…to discuss your lecture, or other things."

Drinking, or whatever, with students was something she frowned upon. Not because she felt she was better, well a little but that was beside the point, but she never felt entirely comfortable in that sort of personal setting with unfamiliar people. She was a creature of habit; her own friends, their bars, their restaurants.

"I'm sorry Ms. Wick," she replied politely putting her bag over her shoulder," but I'm due to meet some colleagues across campus directly so I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no to your offer."

"Oh, well, alright, no harm in asking I guess."

"Yes, no harm," Brennan affirmed. "Have a nice night Ms. Wick and again, I'm sorry."

She watched the girl go back to her friends, all whom looked disappointed at the final verdict.

.

.

"Look at that baby eat," Jack Hodgins said grinning from ear to ear. "It's like she's feeding, ha ha, nine thousand."

His research assistant, Dr. Zach Addy shook his head," that joke was only funny, and barely that, the first time you told it."

"My jokes are always funny," he said smugly, yanking the rest of the grasshopper tray from the man's hands. "Don't you have something to be reporting or observing?"

"I'll find something to…observe."

"Good." He turned his attention back to the black widow spider in her cage. "Here you go beautiful girl."

There was a quiet knock on the lab door before Dr. Brennan stuck her head in.

"Jack? Zach? Are you here?"

"Hello Dr. Brennan!" Zach greeted her warmly with a hug. "How was your lecture?"

"I think I articulated forensic applications in anthropology well," she told him, happy with herself.

"You are the best in your field," he reminded her, stroking the beautiful doctor's ego.

"I am, yes." She looked inside several cages in the room. "So when are you going to let me steal you away from this place and bring you to a real school, Zach?"

"Don't even think about you blasted Tar Heel fan," Jack said coming around and enveloping his friend in a hug. "Zach would never leave this sea of riches, would you my good man?"

"Do you have dental coverage?" Zach asked making the room explode in laughter.

"So you ready for dinner?" Jack asked checking his watch. "Angie is meeting us at the restaurant; in fact, she is probably there now so we should probably go."

Brennan was anxious to see her best friend, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins. The two had seen less of each other lately as Brennan had been working on her doctorate and Angela had been named the best up and coming new artist and her art work was basically flying off the shelves. Both girls had been looking forward to Brennan's New York visit for some time now.

"She's so excited to see you," Jack confirmed as they all made their way across the parking lot and to Jack's large SUV.

"As am I," Brennan agreed. "We've hardly had time to talk this past month with both of us working so hard."

"All I know is she's been fluttering around the apartment the past week getting everything ready for you," he laughed. "Angie has never been fond of housework but she's insisted on doing the guest room up herself." He patted her hand that rested on her leg. "And I think she has a surprise for you."

"She knows I'm not fond of surprises, but knowing Angela that didn't stop her."

"You got that right."

The restaurant wasn't packed but busy for a Thursday evening as they parked and went inside. The host confirmed Angela was indeed was already there and waiting for them to arrive. When the pair approached the table she jumped from her chair and crushed her friend in a large hug.

"It is so good to see you," Angela said. She finally let go of her friend long enough to inspect her. "You've let your hair grow; I like it. And you've lost weight, but no worries; I'll get it all back on you. Our cook, Rosie, she makes brownies that you put on weight just smelling them."

"How about we sit?" Jack suggested playfully as the two women chatted on.

"Yes, of course," Angela agreed taking her chair back. "Bren, sit next to me. So tell me how everything's been. How was your lecture today?"

"The lecture went well," Brennan said as she ordered a drink from the bar. "Anyone else want one?"

"None for me thanks," Angela said.

"I'll have a scotch," Jack added to Brennan's drink order.

"So what else, what else?" Angela insisted looking over her menu. "Are you still in Chicago because you should really move here to New York, if not for the ice skating alone."

Brennan laughed. "I have considered moving east."

"Good for you Dr. Brennan," Jack congratulated her. "We'd love to have you in the big apple. Plus it will be better when-"

Angela interrupted him quickly," for Christmas Jack. Better for Christmas."

"Oh right…Christmas. I didn't know we were not talking about _Christmas." _

"Not right now," Angela stressed.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked skeptically. "What are you not telling me?"

Angela sighed. "Fine. But I didn't want to tell you here." She gave her husband a dirty look and he moved his menu up to block it. "I know we had talked about it wasn't really time and we wanted to wait until things slowed down but….I'm pregnant!"

Brennan sat shocked in her chair.

"Bren, say something," Angela urged.

"What can I say other than…congratulations!" Brennan finally managed to get out. Angela pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"It means so much that you're on board with this Bren," she said still hugging her. "We want this baby to have the best people in the world around it and that means you. You're excited right?"

"Excited? Yes, of course I'm excited." She glanced at her menu again. "I think I'm going to have the Cajun pasta."

After another round of drinks, appetizers and some baby talk the main courses came and the table began to settle. Angela was diving head first into the 'eating for two' and was busy with her salmon and rice giving Brennan and Jack time to catch up themselves.

"Zach told me you guys were having some security trouble at the lab?" she asked him.

"Yeah sort of, but not us directly. The biology department got a big grant to be doing some work…it's a mess. Anytime anyone hears the words stem cell research all the loonies come out. We've had protestors outside all the labs all this week. They really need to get the memo that entomology does not have anything to do with any of that."

"What kind of research are they doing?"

"I'm not really sure," he shrugged," but it can't be anything too controversial because we aren't equipped for such experiments. Anyway, the university has hired some extra security around campus just to make sure things don't get too crazy around there. I'm sure in a week things will go back to normal when they find something else to protest." He knocked back the rest of his scotch and held up his glass to order another.

After they finished their meals, after dinner drinks were ordered and the girls shared a desert of bananas foster. Then after they were all sufficiently stuffed they moved to head back to the Hodgins' large, Park Avenue apartment.

"Wait!" Brennan said riffling through her bag before Jack could pull out of the parking lot.

"What is it Bren?" Angela asked.

"I've forgotten my notes for the lecture tomorrow. Damn."

"In the restaurant?" Jack asked her.

"No," she sighed. "At the university. I'll have to go back and get it."

"Tonight?" Angela asked. "Why not just get it in the morning?"

"Because I like to be fully prepared," she replied. "I'll be lecturing to a post-graduate class at seven am."

"I'll take you back," Jack told her turning the car around.

"No, no, that's not necessary. I'll just take a cab."

"Bren don't be crazy," Angela insisted. "We'll take you to get your notes then head home."

"Please, don't. I have my keycard to get in and I want to go over my notes before I have to lecture so early. You two head on the apartment and I'll just take a cab and meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked her one last time.

"Absolutely."

Minutes later she was dropped at the door and wished her friends a good night and she would see them later.

Seeley decided this was, by far, the dullest gig he had ever pulled in his entire life. Tenth grade algebra was more fun than this sitting around all night waiting for some idiots to pour blood on a stature or break in and let all the lab rats free.

"Soooo boring," he muttered again checking his watch for the fourth time in three minutes. He had done well so far and with a little less than an hour left on his eight hour shift he was getting antsy.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a light flip on. Through the cracks in the door he could see someone move down the stairs. On one hand he was pissed that someone had gotten past him, and then he was happy for a little excitement. He hated to admit it but he wanted to see if he could get one of them to wet their pants after he pulled his gun.

Carefully he crept to the lecture hall and silently pulled the door open hoping to catch the little bastards red handed at whatever they were doing. He could hear a female voice, although she sounded older than college age, but no one else. The Lone Ranger huh? He could definitely handle that.

"Excuse me." He projected his voice from the top of the stairs all the way to the platform on the bottom where she was riffling through some papers. Probably trying to change her grades he deduced. He startled her, causing her jump and turn around quickly.

"You can't be in here," he told her again.

"Yes I can," she replied back. "I am a guest lecturer for Dr. Miles and I forgot my notes for tomorrow's lecture."

"I need to see your keycard then," he told her taking the stairs and rapidly approaching her.

She pulled her card from her pocket and held it out for him to inspect. What she didn't expect was the fact the man in front of her was someone she already knew.

"Temperance?" He recognized her first and she furrowed her brow trying to place him. "It's-"

"-Seeley," she said cutting him off. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He waved away her keycard and put his gun in his holster.

"I'm lecturing here."

"I'm working the security detail. Wow, small world."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, clearly not understanding its meaning.

"What are the odds you and I would be in the same place again?" he laughed. "It's good to see you; you look great."

She looked down at herself inspecting her teacher appropriate attire. "Thank you." Then back at him, inspecting. "I didn't think security guards were allowed to carry hand guns."

"I work for a security firm; I'm not a rent-a-cop. All of us are licensed to carry fire arms. We're just here until the chaos of the protest blows over."

She nodded in understanding.

"It's kinda late to be teaching isn't it?"

"My class was over hours ago," she confirmed. "I just came back because I forgot my notes for tomorrow." She held them up from where they lay on the desk.

"Gotcha." He shuffled from one foot to the other. "How have you been since…?"

"Since we had sex?"

He sighed. "Sure."

"I've been well. And yourself?"

"Good. I've been good."

They looked at each other and smiled. Even though it wasn't really awkward between them there was the residual, _I've seen you naked_, hanging in the air.

"So you thought I was what, a burglar?" Brennan asked.

"No, I just thought maybe you were a student crashing the place, or trying to change your grades or something. I didn't know you were…you."

She nodded as she gathered her things again and put her bag over her shoulder. Even though she had wanted to go over her notes for tomorrow's lecture she just wasn't in the mood right now. Angela's pregnancy news had thrown her more than she cared to admit.

"You alright?" Booth asked her. "You look a little down."

"Huh?"

"You act down, or like you've got something on your mind."

She paused her actions long enough to gather her thoughts. "I had dinner with some friends…my best friend is pregnant."

"Well congratulations," he told her. "A baby is a great thing. Was she excited?"

"Oh very," Brennan nodded.

He read her face. "And I take it your not."

"It's not that," she started then stopped. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," he shrugged.

"So how much longer do you have on your shift?" she asked him as they began walking towards the exit. He held the door for her at the top of the stairs and they walked the darkened hallway, security lights coming on as they passed.

"Not much longer, in fact," he checked his watch again. "My shift's over as soon as my replacement gets here which should be any time." He cupped her elbow in his big hand. "You want to go get a drink or something?"

"A drink, no I think I'm too tired."

"Sure, I understand, it is getting late."

She stopped to face him, a smile spreading across her face. "But something else I may be up for."

"You know," he joked, putting his card reader in the door and waiting for the light to turn," I have an odd sense of déjà vu."

"Why?" she asked following him into the dark room. She was the first to find the light switch and flipped it on lighting the room. "This room is volumes better than the last."

Booth laughed at her honesty as he slipped off his shoes and jacket.

"Oh my…"

"What?"

"Your," she pointed to him.

"Oh," he chuckled," the shoulder harness. Yeah I felt like going old school." He slipped the harness off his shoulders and placed it gently on his bed.

"Can I see it?" she asked gently.

"What? My gun?" She nodded. "You want to see my gun?"

"I've never held one before."

He picked up his weapon, slipped the clip from his hold, discharged the chamber and handed it over.

"You don't trust me?" she teased taking it from his hands and looking it over.

"In a word, no. Because the first thing everyone does is," she held it up as if to shoot," that. And don't point it at anyone." He pushed it so the barrel was pointed away from them and at the window.

"Its light," she commented judging the weight in her hand.

"It's unloaded."

She looked through the sights again. "Have you ever shot anyone?"

"Why does everyone ask me that? No I've never shot anyone with that gun."

She looked at him curiously. "Your speech implies you've shot someone with another gun."

"Do we really want to talk about this?" He took the gun back and placed it in the beside table. "I thought we were here for other activities."

"You're right, we are." She slipped her own shoes and jacket off, laying them on a chair then pulling her hair from its ponytail and shaking it out.

"I have to admit," he told her taking tentative steps and stopping in front of her, inches away. "I've thought about you a lot since last time."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." He eased his hand down her jaw to the top of her button down blouse. The man oozed sexuality. His nimble fingers popped the first button easily and he took a peek down her blouse.

"What did you think about?" she asked.

He leaned in, his hot breath on her neck as he placed a light kiss on her skin. "This."

"Hmm," she hummed letting him move farther back and up to her earlobe. "Go on."

His hand crept into her hair making her neck curve and creating more kissable space. "And this," he whispered nipping her earlobe just like last time in the bar.

"I've thought of that as well," she agreed.

"Good." He moved his mouth to hers, claiming her lips and tongue with his own. She tasted fresh and sweet while he tasted cool and seductive. Their bodies pressed together eagerly, both hungry for more contact. She moaned softly in his mouth as he pushed his kiss deeper.

His hand found purchase on her right breast and he alternated between soft and rough grasps.

"Yes," she whispered between kisses as he moved to the rest of her buttons. She pulled his polo from his jeans and tackled his belt and button fly. She could feel his straining erection against the denim fabric and brushed her hand against him making him growl into her mouth.

"The bed," he suggested as he moved them simultaneously backward. He laid her down gently, cupping the back of her head as he helped her fall to the mattress. Her shirt was open completely exposing her lacy, push-up bra. Her breasts heaved with her short pants.

"Damn you're gorgeous," he complimented moving his head down to kiss her cleavage.

"You're not so bad yourself," she managed to get out as she pulled his head down further on her skin, encouraging his advances.

"I can't wait to get inside you." His mouth moved lower flicking the clasp of her trousers and pulling down the zipper. This time her panties matched her bra. He smiled against her skin then ran his tongue against the sensitive skin along her panty line.

"Then don't," she encouraged. "Get inside me."

Pulling his shirt over his head and helping him out of his own pants she could see how built he was. His legs, strong and toned, heaved her up the mattress higher so he could use his knees as leverage. She let out a playful giggle as he tickled the inside of her thigh, getting a feel for how sensitive she was.

"This time I got the rubber," he told her grabbing it out of his wallet and ripping the package open easily.

"How gallant of you," she replied watching him slip out of his boxer briefs and slide the condom onto his thick shaft. Her eyes flared and her breathes quickened as he braced himself over her.

His finger moved to touch her intimately, testing her wetness, making her back arch as moved along her slit.

"You're so ready," he panted huskily.

"Yes," she agreed. "Please…"

He penetrated her firmly only stopping when he entered her as far as he could. They both moaned at the sensation; him at how tight and hot she felt, her at how deep he moved.

"Please, hard," she encouraged. "I want it hard."

He nodded as he began to move, thrusting forcefully and with vigor. She met him each time as she clawed his back and panted into his neck.

"Yes Seeley, yes. Oh God yes!"

"Fuck," he cursed, driving himself deeper with each thrust.

Her hands wound into his hair yanking and tugging at the roots, spurring him on.

"Oh your pussy feels so good," he told her roughly. Remembering her request for hardness he pulled out, much to her disappointment.

"What, what are you doing? Why are you stopping?" she asked quickly.

"Flip over," he commented giving her outside thigh a little slap.

Her face lit up at his suggestion and she scrambled to get on her knees in front of him. Her ass, tantalizing and hot in front of him, beckoned as he squared her up.

"Give it to me," she commanded roughly giving her ass a shake. She spread her legs a little wider giving him a better view of herself, wet and dripping.

"Yes!" she screamed as he impaled her. His pulled out completely so he could penetrate her anew each time he re-entered. She loved the sensation.

"So good," he moaned gripping her hips as he bucked inside her. "Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, _fuck yeah_."

"Fuck me!" she encouraged. She pushed back meeting his thrusts each time. "I want it rough!"

Booth sped up his motions, fucking her relentlessly. They both were gripping and clawing at one another, panting and cursing, coming to the brink of nearly passing out from pleasure.

"Shit I'm close baby," he said suddenly. "Tell me you're about to come."

"Yes," she panted," just a little longer. I'm so close."

He grunted as he thrust hard a few more times then loaded her with his hot cum. He closed as his eyes as he shot into her, the stars he saw before him almost too bright.

"_Ooohhh!" _she moaned as came just after him. She clenched, fluttering around him, drenching him in her juices. He stayed inside her as she came down loving the feel of her around him. Her body was limp from exhaustion and he had to hold her up until they both gave in and fell onto the bed in a heap of limbs and steamy pants.

She was the first to speak. "Oh my God."

He chuckled. "You said it."

She turned on her elbow to look at him. "You were amazing."

He tucked some crazy hair back behind her ear. "So were you."

Flopping back on her back she let the calming effect of her orgasm take her away. "I needed that very badly," she said with closed eyes.

"You did seem tense earlier."

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "My best friend is having a baby."

"I know."

"My best friend," she repeated. "A baby."

"You said that already."

"I guess I have to keep repeating it to believe it."

"You don't think she'll make a good mom?" he asked bringing the blanket up and covering them both up.

"I think she'll make an excellent mom," she said smiling at him in thanks. She tucked the blanket under her arms and over her breasts.

"Then what is it? Can she not provide for it?"

Temperance laughed. "She's a famous artist and her husband has millions."

"So that obviously can't be it. So tell me what's bothering you."

She turned her head to look at him better. "You really want to know?"

"Would I ask if I didn't?" he pointed out.

She shrugged slightly but went on anyway. "I guess…I didn't even know…she tells me everything."

"I don't think I follow."

"I didn't even know she was trying."

"Was she?"

"She said she wasn't. But I know Angela, she's very responsible. She wouldn't just forget to take her contraception."

"So you're mad she didn't tell you she was off the pill?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I'm upset because, what if, oh it's ridiculous." She ran her hands over her face.

"No, no, tell me."

"Why does she want to have a baby?"

"Seriously?"

"That sounded awful didn't it?" she asked. "What I meant was, she has so much going for her and a baby will derail all that."

"Why does anyone have a kid?" he replied. "They want to make something out of the love between two people. Don't you want to have kids?"

"No…yes…I don't know." She laughed. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Why?"

"Because we've met each other only twice and each time all we've done is fuck. It's not exactly like we're meeting for round table discussions."

"Well you don't have to put it like that," he said with a scrunched face.

"Well what would you call it?" she asked mimicking his expression.

"Fucking sure, but it was good fucking."

She belly laughed. "Yes it definitely was."

_Any mistakes are mine and mine alone as I do my own proofreading. However if you see something I missed, tell me about it (nicely) and I will work on fixing it in the future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We shall se where fate brings them next._


End file.
